videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance: House
Just Dance: House is a rhythm/dance game that also incorporates parts of the exercise genre. It is a part of the Just Dance series and the game is not set in any particular time period, although the majority of songs are from recent years. Concept The game concept is to simply mirror the on-screen dancer whilst they complete a dance routine to various songs. The players are monitored by a small camera which comes with the game, monitoring their whole body in order to make the scores more accurate. Scores are judged by how closely and in time the players copy the dancer(s). There will also be several gold moves which players can earn extra points for if completed correctly. After they have completed the dance, their scores will be compared and they all equate to give the group the relative amount of DANCE points, which can then be spent in the shop. Statistics are also recorded for players who register themselves with a dance card on the console - up to 20 cards are available per console. Gameplay There are various modes in which players can partake in the game: Just Dance This is the simplest game mode and is basically a free play mode. You can dance to any track in any order with any type of dance mode. Type of Dance Modes *Classic - Original dance to the track *Mash-Up - A mix of various moves and characters from other songs *Extreme - A high energy version of the dance *On-Stage - The dance performed by the actual artists when performing at various events will be what the players copy *Extra - These are all the extra ones, that aren't found on most tracks (Chair, Charleston, Hold My Hand & Clap *Copy-The Music Stop being sick note (Freeze) Dancer Variations *Solo - A single dancer is on screen and everyone copies them *Duet - Players choose one of the two dancers and work in pairs to complete the dance *Crew - 4 dancers will be on screen and each player copies a different one *Trio- 3 Dancers Will Be On Screen And Each Player copies a different one Just Sweat This is the game mode more focused on the fitness aspect of the game. Players will select what level of workout they wish to play and for how long. The game will then order a workout that includes a warm-up and cool-down dance. Players progress will be monitored and this can be used to create a long-term exercise programme. Just Shop This is the shop area of the game in which players can purchase new tracks, new versions of currently owned tracks and also purchase other character icons. Just Battle In this 2-player game mode, players select one of the various battle matches and they then dance against each other. The tracks will be mash-up tracks of two songs and the each of the two dancers will be associated to each one. Whoever scores the most points at the end wins the round. Players can then battle for as many rounds as they wish. Just Minigames This game mode allows the players to participate in various minigame whilst dancing along to the tracks. The various minigames are: *Simon Says - Through out the song, dancers will be asked to suddenly do a move not part of the song, players get more point for reacting quickly. Moves include: Clap, Spin, Jump & Shake. *FREEZE! - Every now and again, the game will tell certain players to freeze, they most do so otherwise they will start to lose points. *Free Style - There will be no set moves for this gamemode and players must come up with the dance moves themselves. The game will analyse the movements and rank players at the end on who was the most creative. *Just Twerk - Due to the recently hype over twerking. There will be two 15-second periods in the songs players are dancing to where they must just simply twerk. *Whats Just Teams This mode allows for up to 8 people to dance at the same time. Players pair up and one of them starts dancing. At various points during the dance, they will be required to switch with their partner who is currently not dancing. They then both receive the same score. The World-Wide Dance-Floor This is an online mode where players from around the world dance to songs and try to beat each other. The track they dance to is randomly selected by the server running the World-Wide Dance-Floor. Characters * Lincoln Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Lynn Loud * Lucy Loud * Lana Loud * Lola Loud * Lisa Loud * Lily Loud * SpongeBob SquarePants Loud * Clyde McBride * Laura Ashley * Potato Tracks * indicates the song has appeared on a previous game In-Game Downloadable Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Rhythm Games Category:Dance Games Category:Music Games Category:Fitness Games Category:Potter Games Category:Potterfan1997's stuff The Loud House games Category:Spongebob games Category:New